Turning Around
by Joanther
Summary: Eleven years have passed since Kaiba's brothers went to America, Kaiba woke up and realized he have been in coma for nearly six years. Since Mokuba did not let him go back to work due to his health, Kaiba decided to come back to Domino. Have the old place changed after eleven years? And the people he knew?


**Turning around**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Write by _Joanther_

Fandom: Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Those characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rating: T

Genres: General

Beta Reader: roseofnoonvale

Summary:

_Eleven years have passed since Kaiba's brothers went to America, Kaiba woke up and realized he have been in coma for nearly six years. Since Mokuba would not let him go back to work due to his health, Kaiba decided to go back to Domino. Has the old place changed after eleven years? And the people he knew?_

A/N: This fanfiction is the sequel of Moving Forward, but if you have yet to read that fanfiction and do not wish to read it, you still could read this and consider this fanfiction to stand alone.

-o0o-

Kaiba focused on trying to lift his arm up, but he immediately gave up, since his arm felt like it had become stone. He left out a defeated sigh, admitting that his health was nowhere close to fully recovery. He didn't believe it when he heard the doctors said it would take months for him to be back to normal, since he had lied unmoving for a very long time. It was nearly six years ago that he was stuck in a plane-crash and had fallen into the coma. He was lucky enough not to be dead like most of the clients in that fateful plane. However, Kaiba had many deadly injuries while he was in the coma, and even the best doctors Mokuba had hired to cure him had said he would never wake up. But then the miracle appeared. After all, he did wake up.

Kaiba cursed slightly under his breath. He hated being helpless and unable to do anything like he was right now. His body had never obeyed his mind since he woke up, all he felt was heavy and weak. Whenever he tried to move, he usually felt as if his body wasn't his anymore. More than once, he thought his body was feeling better but if he tried to sit up, he would still end up falling. More than once, his face had met the floor too, and it was definitely not a good experience. Kaiba really wanted to be back to normal, to able to do everything like he was six years ago.

It was a shock to know he had been in a coma for that long of a time. The first thing Kaiba had remembered when he woke up was the horrible, panicking screams of people around him when he was in the plane. He even remembered the terrifying feeling when the plane started falling from the sky with uncontrolled force. He had thought he would die. He had thought he would die for sure when he heard the loud crash meaning the plane had fallen on the ground and started burning and he couldn't do anything but found everything around him darkened.

But he was still alive. After he had learned he was in coma for nearly six years, he also noticed many things around him had changed. The first things he saw was a short, black haired man who look like his younger brother, but this man was older. However, Kaiba could still tell it was Mokuba. He had grown a lot more than Kaiba remembered, and almost all the childish points disappeared on his face. Right at the moment Kaiba opened his eyes and saw him, Mokuba has clung himself to Kaiba, crying and laughing at the same time and repeatedly calling his name, making Kaiba wanted to do the same thing too. He wanted to smile and tell Mokuba that he was okay now and there would be nothing to worry about anymore, but also wanted to cry of happiness because he could meet Mokuba again after he had thought he would die.

After Mokuba, Kaiba was shocked by the next person, who had stood next to his bed all the time. That was a guy who had a face similar to Kaiba, but had blue-green hair with navy eyes. He wore a white suit with purple shirt inside and smiled gently at Kaiba when he realized Kaiba was looking at him. Kaiba got out of the shock quickly when he remembered about the past. Years ago, he and Mokuba found a back-up file about Noah in KaibaCorp data, and surprisingly he could revive it and was able to talk with Noah again. At first Kaiba didn't trust Noah, but Noah had helped him many times from his rival companies by blocking their hacking and built the best security wall for KaibaCorp's network. Later, Noah gained Kaiba's trust and he decided to make for Noah a body as an appreciation gift for everything Noah had done for him. Kaiba also opened up to Noah and accepted him as a member of his family, but before he could finish doing the body for Noah, the accident had happened and put him to the coma. Seeing Noah was standing there meaning Mokuba had continued his job and did successfully do it himself.

However, seeing Noah with a solid body did not shock Kaiba, but when he heard Noah was with his brother that was the one that really struck in. Years ago, Kaiba had planned that if he succeeded in making Noah's body he would announce to the world that Noah was his lost brother, but now Noah was appearing as Noel Hopkins, Rebecca's cousin and Mokuba's boyfriend. When Mokuba let him know that news and seemed nervous, Kaiba realized he couldn't do anything other than accept it. After all, Noah was with Mokuba and helped him all the time Kaiba was in a coma, and he even helped Mokuba at KaibaCorp. His younger brother now became the legal president of KaibaCorp. Kaiba was still had his name as the president, but he knew with his current state he couldn't do anything for himself, let alone KaibaCorp.

In the first few days after Kaiba had awaken, many reporters had come to interview or wanted to get the news of his state, but Mokuba was one step ahead and stopped them all. But it still annoyed Kaiba as hell. He was in bad mood, knowing he couldn't move and act comfortably as before, knew nothing about KaibaCorp except it was still working quite well and growing more than he could hope. New Year just passed by a few days ago but Kaiba's state still didn't get too well. It was about two weeks since he had awakened, but he still easily fell if he tried standing for long time or tried to walk without something to lean on.

Hopefully he would recovery very soon.

.

.

.

Kaiba stepped outside the airport and looked around; he suddenly felt as if everything was really odd and distant. It was four weeks after he had regained consciousness, but he was still too weak to do any specific thing. Kaiba now could stand and walk without leaning on something, but he would get tired very soon. He couldn't think fast like before, or focus on any subject because it would only make his head hurt. Because of it, Mokuba wouldn't let him get back to work at KaibaCorp and told him to rest more. But staying in one place was really boring, since Mokuba and Noah were all busy with their work at KaibaCorp and didn't have enough time to stay with him. Kaiba didn't like the feeling of being a burden to them, and then he suddenly remembered that he hadn't been back to Domino since he left it eleven years ago after the Battle City's tournament. And as he reminded himself of that event, he immediately thought back to his rival and wondered what Yugi had done and was doing in the last eleven years. He didn't know if Yugi was still in Domino or not or if he was still a duelist.

At first when Kaiba suggested he wanted to come back to Japan, Mokuba seemed really nervous because Kaiba had to use an airplane to go back there, but Kaiba didn't mind too much. After all he was Kaiba Seto. He wasn't afraid of those things. Mokuba then suggested Kaiba use one of KaibaCorp's airplane. Of course, his brother had checked at least ten times to make sure the airplane was safe before letting Kaiba on it. He didn't know since when his brother had become a very mother-hen person like that, but he understood his brother's feeling. If it was him he would never let Mokuba get on any airplanes anymore.

And that was why he was here with his feet landing on Domino's ground. It was not really that different from Kaiba's memory but somehow it made Kaiba felt strange and nostalgic as the same time. And since Kaiba had rested enough on the airplane, he chose to head straight to KaibaCorp instead of going to his old mansion since it was still daytime in Domino. He wanted to take a look at it. Furthermore, this KaibaCorp was the first one he had gotten when he defeated Gozaburo. He wanted to know what it would look like after eleven years.

Kaiba stepped inside the KaibaCorp's great hall and looked around. Nothing had really changed here after the eleven years he had been gone, and surprisingly everything still looked new as ever. He eyed the reception table and saw a woman talking on the phone solemnly. She didn't look up when Kaiba entered the hall. But when Kaiba avoided her and started to walk away to the elevator, the woman suddenly spoke up loudly.

"Excuse me, sir. But do you have any appointment?"

Kaiba stopped walking and looked back at the woman, whose still didn't look up but definitely just spoke with him. Her right hand was opening the folder that had a long list inside. Kaiba didn't answer but stayed where he was and stared blankly back at her. When the woman didn't receive any respond from him, she then looked up, her voice still high. "Sir?"

Immediately she dropped the phone on her ear and looked at Kaiba in horror, then she stood up and started trembling. "Mister… Mister Kaiba?!"

Kaiba smirked; he enjoyed seeing the horror on the woman's face. She bowed her head down at him. "I'm sorry, Mister Kaiba. I wasn't informed that you would come today. It was a big mistake of mine. Do… do you need anything?"

"It's alright. I'm not coming here to work today and didn't inform anybody so you're not in fault," he said with a low monotone voice and looked back at the elevator. "I want to see how the company was working but didn't want to ring the bell so it would be better if you just work normally, and don't inform others. I want to see how they work when they don't know their boss is watching them."

The woman nodded wordlessly and sat down when Kaiba didn't look at her anymore and walked straight into the elevator. As he entered the elevator, he eyed the woman for the last time. She still looked pale but had gone back to work. When the elevator's door closed, Kaiba sighed. Now even his employees in Japan called him 'Mister Kaiba' instead of Seto-sama like they did eleven years ago. Only his very close employees like Isono and some Japanese maids Kaiba has brought to America with him back then still called him that way, when most of his new employees called him 'Mister Kaiba'. Kaiba didn't know if he was used to either one right now.

He went straight to the top floor where his office was years ago; now it was the office of the current one in charge Kaiba had trusted and left the KaibaCorp for him to lead. Kaiba went inside and received the same reaction as the woman in the great hall, but Kaiba told him the same thing as he told the woman too. He wanted to check how his employees were working by coming to their offices untold. He also asked the current president for the list of the employees at KaibaCorp Domino and looked at it when he arrived at each office room.

Kaiba enjoyed seeing the surprise (and horror) of his employees when he suddenly burst into their rooms. He was satisfied when he saw they were all focused on working when he stepped in their room and didn't see them distracted. The employees were really organized with the work and weren't lazy or mess around when Kaiba went in their room, and not a single one of them did not recognize Kaiba. It was the good thing, he thought.

Kaiba paused as he eyed the list in his hand. He was on the fifty second floor out of his seventy four floors of KaibaCorp and was about to visit the offices of this floor. The list the current president had given him showed clearly each employee's name on each floor and their job, and now he saw a very familiar name on this floor with a job he had never thought this person would ever do. Of course, he had never thought the blond he had met eleven years ago would become his employee, let alone become a manager of floor fifty two. It was one of the big parts in his company of this branch, and Jounouchi Katsuya? Eleven years had passed really fast, hadn't it?

Kaiba opened the door that lead him to the office of the blond as the list told him. Immediately he was met with the endless sound of typing with lightning speed. He looked at the blond who was facing the computer's screen and kept typing without stopping or glancing at the new presence. His face was very solemn. Jounouchi seemed to have grown up and changed a lot since the last time Kaiba had seen him. His blond hair was still wild but a little bit shorter and it seemed like the blond had tried hard to tamp it with gel. His brown eyes were big like a puppy; he didn't look like a twenty-seven years old man, but definitely looked more mature than before. He looked grow up but still seemed young for his age, with handsome and attractive features. Jounouchi was wearing a black suit with a red shirt inside that had an unbuttoned collar and a loose tie. Even a whole minute after Kaiba came in, Jounouchi didn't stop or look up. Kaiba had thought Jounouchi didn't recognize his presence until Jounouchi suddenly spoke up.

"Shinohara?! You come to pass the new report on? Leave it in the usual place and you can leave. Thanks." With that he continued typing.

Kaiba didn't move but looked amusingly at Jounouchi. The blond knew about the presence but didn't know exactly who it was since he was still focusing on his work. Kaiba never saw anybody, aside from himself, that could type that fast. After he hadn't sensed the move of the new presence, Jounouchi finally stopped typing and looked up.

"Do you have anything to ask, Shinoha-?" Hazel eyes went wide. "Kaiba?"

"It's a surprise to see you working here, Jounouchi." Kaiba smirked as a greeting. "Next time you shouldn't focus too much on your work when someone comes in, or they might steal things in front of you and you wouldn't even know it."

"I don't think there is anything to steal in this room." Jounouchi frowned but said innocently, "Besides, all the rooms in this building have cameras. If something happened I would know. And why are you here? I thought you were in America?"

"Mokuba didn't let me do any work, and told me to rest. I thought this might be a chance to come back here." Kaiba answered, seeing Jounouchi's hands still typing as he looked at Kaiba.

"Oh… I'm surprised that he agreed on letting you go on an airplane again," Jounouchi smiled, his face focusing on the screen and then Kaiba.

"I went back by using KaibaCorp airplane, and Mokuba has checked it at least ten times before let me in," Kaiba said, but felt strangely comfortable about talking with Jounouchi. After all, he had never had a polite conversation with him eleven years ago.

"And then you came straight here to work?" Jounouchi frowned again; this time he stopped focusing on the screen and looked up at the CEO. "You just woke up about a month, and it is miracle you could walk like nothing happened, but you should rest more, you know."

"I am not here to work, just looking around to see if this company has changed or not. After all, it was the first KaibaCorp building in the world."

"Ah… okay…" Jounouchi nodded confusingly but didn't go far with that subject anymore; his eyes glanced back at the screen. "Sorry Kaiba. I have work to do. Can we talk later after work?" then he paused. "That if you want to," he added.

"I have no problem with that. I want to check the other floors too," Kaiba said and turned away; he left right away after closing the door. He glanced at the closed door once and walked away, planning to do as he just told Jounouchi. However, he suddenly didn't want to do that anymore, so he just went around one or two more floors and came back to Jounouchi's floor after that.

…

Kaiba looked at his watch while he was resting in the guest room on floor fifty two. It was four thirty in the afternoon, and everybody would leave at five, including Jounouchi. He just needed to wait around thirty minutes more. Maybe he should walk around again to see if his employees concentrate less when they knew it nearly time to leave or not. With that thought in mind, Kaiba left the guest room and walked down the hallway.

Kaiba suddenly heard the hurrying footsteps that echoed on the hallway. Glancing at when the footsteps came from, he saw a woman who was running hurriedly with a pale face. She ran into him, but then nodded sheepishly at him and continued running.

"Don't run in the hallway." Kaiba spoke up coldly, making the woman immediately stop. "What's happening?! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm sorry, Mister Kaiba," The woman said, but seemed like she wanted to run away. "The computers in our room are having problems, so we need to call the manager to fix it. Pardon me." With that she walked away quickly.

Kaiba frowned, looking at the woman who disappeared around the corner. He remembered she was the one in room 5217. It was a larger room than Jounouchi's room but it had about five people working in it while Jounouchi's room only had Jounouchi. Well, he thought, he might have a look at those computers to see what the problem was. He set his mind and continued to walk in the opposite direction of that woman had left, then arrived soon at the said room.

"Mister Kaiba?!" The other employees paled when they saw Kaiba open the door and walk in. They had one heart-attack earlier when Kaiba visited them after he went to Jounouchi's room, and now seeing Kaiba walk in again only made them feel more nervous. Kaiba's face didn't change, but his eyes wandered around the employees.

"I heard someone said the computers in this room are bugging." He spoke with a demanding tone, "Show me them."

The employees immediately did as he told them and showed him the computers that were having the problem. Kaiba sat on the chair of the first computer and started to type immediately, after a few minutes he managed to get into the maintenance of the computer and then several codes appeared on its screen. But as Kaiba started reading the codes to find the errors, he froze.

He… can't… Kaiba couldn't understand the codes that were appearing on the screen. After Kaiba had woken from the coma, he had never looked back at any computer to know if the technology had changed. And six years had passed so there were many new things that Kaiba didn't know. He read those codes slowly again, carefully rewrote some codes that he acknowledged and knew it wouldn't harm the computer. But as Kaiba was writing those codes, he felt someone tapped on his shoulder, and a very familiar voice interrupted his concentrate with a harsh tone.

"Get off of that computer, Kaiba! You said you are here to look around, not work. It's my duty."

Kaiba stopped working and looked up to see that Jounouchi was staring at him unhappily. He was about to protest, but knew he would have to take the time to figure out the new codes and now his head started feeling heavy, so he nodded wordlessly and stood up. Jounouchi immediately sat down and stared typing with his lightning speed. Kaiba sat down on the next chair but was not focusing on Jounouchi because of his headache. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, hearing the sound of the typing that never stopped once. When the sounds had finally died down, he opened his eyes and saw not only that computer, but the others had all turned back to normal.

"It's incredible, Jounouchi-san," the women in the room said in awe. "We thought the computers were dead and couldn't be fixing again. But you fixed it even sooner than the other times."

"It's because of Kaiba's help," Jounouchi said and pointed at Kaiba. "He had fixed some codes for me before I did. If it was not because of him I might still be trying to figure this out right now."

Kaiba blinked at Jounouchi. Was it a compliment? Jounouchi gave him a look before he looked down on his watch. "It's five, ladies. I think you could start to pack up and leave. I should do the same too. I have done my work today. It seems like tonight I don't have to work at home," he joked.

The women in the room nodded, some of them still glanced shyly at Kaiba, but Kaiba paid no attention on any of them. They were also in awe at Jounouchi for not calling Kaiba 'the president' or 'Mister Kaiba' but only his name. Just as Kaiba thought so, Jounouchi turned to him.

"Hey, Kaiba. Do you mind walking to my room with me? I'll pack up my case and then we could leave too. Are you still tired?"

Kaiba shook his head but stood up and left the room with Jounouchi. When the two were walking down the hallway, Jounouchi suddenly stared at Kaiba and smiled.

"What's that?" Kaiba asked, noticed Jounouchi didn't seem like he was about to say anything.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised." Jounouchi grinned, "I didn't expect that you would remember me, let alone agree to wait for me and have a polite conversation."

"You are not the type of person that could be forgotten easily," Kaiba replied. "But I was surprised too. I have never thought you would work at KaibaCorp."

Jounouchi's grin went wide.

"What's that now?" Kaiba asked again.

"Nah. It's just when I started working at KaibaCorp, I had made a bet to myself that neither you nor Mokuba would know I was working here until you two actually come back to visit your old building. I bet one month of my salary. At that time, one month salary was a huge amount of money to me," Jounouchi said happily. "And well, I won the bet, twice. I had met Mokuba a few months ago, but he didn't know that I'm working here too. That was also the first time I actually had contacted with him again, after ten years we haven't met each other."

Kaiba couldn't help but smiled after hearing Jounouchi said that.

"Well…" Jounouchi got into his office and packed his case. "Where do you want to go now? Yugi's place? Have you met him before you came here?"

"No." Kaiba shook his head. "I came here right after I landed in Domino. It would be a great idea to meet him now. I wonder what he would look like after eleven years."

"You'll be surprised," Jounouchi chuckled. "But you're lucky, you know? If you came back to Domino before Christmas or after this April, you wouldn't meet him. He will go to Egypt to work after Honda's wedding."

"Oh. And has Yugi married?" he asked automatically but didn't really look for the answer.

"Nah. His job is too busy, and his girlfriend isn't the type that wants to marry so soon. They dated for years but both are too busy with their careers that they don't want to go further right now. I think it will be few more years."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "His girlfriend? Is that the brunette in your group back then? I think that girl is a type of person who wants to marry soon." He tried to remember her name but it was not possible. He remembered faintly Mokuba had told him that when he was in coma, Yugi and this girl had come to visit him once, but was not so sure.

"No, it's not Anzu," Jounouchi shook his head. "Anzu got married three years ago to an American guy and she is pregnant. She will give birth this March. And Yugi's girlfriend is Rebecca."

"Oh, that girl… Now I understand why you said that girl isn't the type who wants to marry soon," Kaiba nodded. Unlike Anzu, Rebecca was the one Kaiba was impressed by and could remember her right away. She was also currently working at KaibaCorp New York now.

"How about you?" Jounouchi looked at Kaiba and smiled. "Have you been in any relationship?"

"No. I never dated before," Kaiba said.

Jounouchi eyed Kaiba strangely.

"I'm not interesting in dating anyone," Kaiba continued. "I had set an eye on someone back in High School, but when I went to America, I lost contact with anybody in Domino including that person. And I wasted six years lying on the bed, so time hasn't passed by that long to me. But well, many things have changed. I have to admit I don't understand all those codes on the computer earlier."

"Really?" Jounouchi blinked, but didn't look at Kaiba anymore. When the two were talking they had walked to the parking lots of KaibaCorp. "But you did well on it."

"You too. I had never expected that you would know how to fix it," Kaiba smirked.

"Hey! Eleven years have passed. I have studied and studied hard to make it here today, you know. And I am 9 months older than you, with your six years lying on the bed; you now have less life-experience than me. (*) At least show your respect to me." Jounouchi pouted and stopped at the black sport car. Kaiba didn't have to be told, but he knew that it was Jounouchi's car. With some red hem around the car, it somehow reminded him of Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Kaiba just laughed, but got in Jounouchi's car without replying back. He then noticed two car seats for children in the back seat, but decided to say nothing until Jounouchi got in as well and started to drive away.

"You never change, Jounouchi. Others were all afraid of me when they saw me at KaibaCorp, but you just greeted me as if I was your friend and didn't use formal words with me."

"I always saw you as a friend, Kaiba, ever since eleven years ago. I just didn't understand why you didn't accept our friendship," Jounouchi sighed; his eyes looked up on the road. "But I think I understand a little bit now after I joined KaibaCorp. Besides, I don't like using formal words with you. I think I don't need to."

"Even if I'm your boss and the CEO of your company?"

"Would you fire me because I don't?"

"No." Kaiba smiled relaxing, "But why did you chose KaibaCorp instead of the many others companies around?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "When I was still in college, I needed a job to support my studying. KaibaCorp, at that time, was hiring people to test for its new project. I tried to apply and was accepted immediately because of my skill record of playing Duel Monster. That game is close to Duel Monster too. I think you know it, Chaos Duel." Kaiba nodded. "After then I started to stay with the company because it fits my major, so I continued to work there and stayed there after I graduated from college," Jounouchi finished.

"Hm. I think you would have work at other companies like Black Crow."

"Otogi's company?" Jounouchi sighed. "Otogi had offered me a chance to work for him too. He and my sister are dating and will marry soon in the future. My sister is working for him and wanted me to work there as well, but I didn't want to work at a company just because I'm a friend of its president. Besides, I like my work now at KaibaCorp."

Kaiba smiled. "You're something, Jounouchi. Not many people could become a manager of the high floors in KaibaCorp that soon. And it seems like you do well."

"Thanks," Jounouchi grinned proudly. "It's because I have a lot of time to focus on my work. My kids are smart and never bother me everytime I'm working, and it's help a lot."

"Kids?" Kaiba's voice lowered. He stopped looking at Jounouchi but darted outside of the car. "Eleven years ago, I didn't expect you would become my employee, and didn't imagine that you would marry."

"Me too. I can't imagine what's like if I marry," Jounouchi shrugged nonchalantly. All the time since he started driving, he just focused on the road and never looked back at Kaiba.

With those words, Kaiba immediately turned back at Jounouchi and blinked once. "I thought you said you have kids? But you aren't married? Are those kids adopted?"

"Nope. There was this one time that I joined a huge party when I was in third year college. Guess I didn't take alcohol very well and screwed a girl I didn't even know who she was. We then agreed that we would see it as if nothing happen and I did—until ten months later when she reappeared and gave me the children. She said that if I didn't want them, she would give them to the orphanage. Well, you know what happened next," the blond said with his still nonchalant tone.

Kaiba frowned darkly. "Are you sure those children are yours?"

Jounouchi sighed. "Why's everybody all had the same thought as yours when I told them about my kids? Of course they're mine. You could tell it immediately when you see them. But to be certain, my dad had got them a DNA test when they were just given to me years ago. Of course even if they weren't, I would want to keep them too. I don't want them to be thrown into the orphanage."

"And they're twins?"

"Yup," Jounouchi grinned proudly again. "Atemu and Hermos. I think you can guess where their names come from."

Kaiba nodded. "How about dating? Have you dated anyone? Is there anybody that you want to become your kids' mother?"

"I haven't dated anybody," Jounouchi shook his head.

"Why? Or those chicks are all too chicken because you have kids?"

"No. There are many women who want to date me, even though I have kids, but…" Jounouchi sighed, but gave out a small dry laugh. "I don't feel attracted to any of them. I…"

"You…?" Kaiba asked after seeing Jounouchi had stopped. The blond was still driving with his eyes on the road. His face held no specific emotion.

"I'm asexual," Jounouchi admitted with a small smile.

"What?! But you have kids…"

"Asexual people don't mean they can't have sex. They just don't like it or need it." Jounouchi laughed, "I think most people are still mistaking asexual with impotent. But well… To be honest, that girl was the only one I have ever had sex with. And in the past eleven years, I only had sex once, but thanks to the alcohol, I didn't remember anything," he continued amusingly.

Kaiba didn't say anything else.

"How about you?" Jounouchi smiled knowing Kaiba wouldn't make fun of him. "You said you never dated, have you ever had sex?" he asked while he still didn't look back at Kaiba.

"Few times," Kaiba admitted. "I had some guys for my needs and called them when I felt like I needed to. One guy each time of course. But since I woke up from the coma I haven't had sex until now."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, and looked like he was trying to understand the businessman's benefit. "So you're gay like Mokuba? And what do you think about Mokuba and Noah? Do you know about their relationship?"

"I do. I can do nothing even though I'm still not used to it. After all, Noah was the one who supported Mokuba when I was in the accident. I had no right to stop them," sighed Kaiba. It was no surprise to him that Jounouchi also knew about Mokuba and Noah. The world all knew about it, but they just didn't know the truth about Noah.

"Oh…"

"I'm glad you didn't react when you learnt I'm gay," Kaiba smiled. "What do you feel when you learnt you are asexual?"

"Nothing really special," Jounouchi shrugged. "I don't need to think about sex or dates and have more time to focus on my work and my kids. It is a little bit boring sometimes, since my friends aren't here with me anymore, but it doesn't bother me that much. But, well, do you know what's everybody called you before? I mean the press and all."

"No. What was it?"

"They called you a cold blooded, icy-hearted prince. And you were good looking and too famous that so many girls have dreamed about being with you." The blond giggled, "I am kind of famous right now. With you are not here and Yugi not playing Duel Monster anymore, I became the strongest duelist in the world and I am a manager of your fifty-second floor of KaibaCorp Domino. I always see myself on some magazines' cover. They name me exactly as they named you years ago, that I'm cold-blooded and ice-hearted just because I don't date. And I'm the number one that women want to be with in Japan. They even make that research on magazine every few months," he added.

"So now you replaced me huh?" Kaiba said half-joking. For some reasons the news that Yugi didn't play Duel Monster anymore didn't make him feel sad or angry. "Good job anyway. Never know you could beat me at that area."

"Hey, I feel hilarious. I have called you those names before too, and now look what got me," Jounouchi joked back.

Kaiba kept silent for a few minutes, but he was also the one who broke the silent when Jounouchi didn't say anything else. "Then, you don't feel attraction to anybody? Even just feelings? How about Mai?"

"Mai?! She is my friend!" exclaimed Jounouchi. "Why does everybody think I like her that way?! Just because I have risked my life to save her many times doesn't mean I love her. I have risked my life for Yugi and friends of mine, even you and Mokuba before. And Mai, she is older than me by eight year. I haven't met her in a long time. And yeah, I don't find that I have feeling for anybody. I think I'm the type of asexuality that doesn't have romantic feeling or physical attraction to anybody. Asexuality has many different types too, you know."

Kaiba stared at Jounouchi, but didn't listen to the last part. "You risked your life for me?"

"Eh? Did I say that?"

"Yeah, you did. When? Why don't I recall?"

Jounouchi sighed. "Forget about that. I don't think you would think of it that way. It's just… Remember when you were captured by the Big 5 in their virtual game? Mokuba asked me and Yugi to come to save you. I learned that if we lost all of our life-point in that game we could end up dead, but Yugi and I still joined in. There was one time we needed to get a card to pass the desert but it might end up that lost all of my life-point and I still volunteered. Well, I think it more because of Yugi than you. If I didn't volunteer and let Yugi do it and he lost, he might be the one who died."

Kaiba nodded but seemed disappointed.

"Then how about you now? Aside from your high school crush, have you wanted to date anybody? Well, you should, you know? Your life was already boring before, and then you lost six years just because of a stupid plane crash," Jounouchi continued.

"I still don't want to." Kaiba sighed. "The guy I set an eye on when I was in high school, well I found out that it was not just a crush. After eleven years later I met him, and I found my feeling for him is even stronger than before."

"What?! You already met your crush?" Jounouchi blinked, but he still didn't look back at Kaiba. "Is he working at KaibaCorp too? Is he still single? Is he gay too?"

"Yeah, I met him. And he is working at KaibaCorp. He is still single, but I don't think he's gay."

"Wow. Can I know his name? Maybe I knew him," Jounouchi's voice sounded excited.

"Why do you want to know?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't know. Curious, I think," the blond shrugged and started to slow his speed since before him was the red light. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. After all, it's private."

"You."

"Hm?"

"The guy I'm talking about is you."

"…"

Jounouchi stopped his car at the red light and turned his head to stare strangely at Kaiba for the first time after he got in the car. The CEO still remained with an emotionless face and looked back at Jounouchi. Jounouchi didn't know what to say, so he turned his head back to the front car and continued driving when the light turned green.

"You're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Kaiba replied deadpanned.

"Uhm… Sorry."

"Does it bother you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm surprise," Jounouchi brushed his hair with his left hand, his mind now on the road. He frowned slightly as he continued, and then admitted honestly. "And I feel sorry for you. I'm asexual and couldn't return your feeling."

Kaiba had to smile. "Don't be. It's not your fault you are asexual. I enjoy talking with you like this, and I'm okay with not going further."

"I like to talk with you too. It's too bad that we needed eleven years to have a polite conversation, but it's never too late," Jounouchi now smiled, relaxing. "Ah, we're here."

Kaiba looked up as Jounouchi's finger was pointing at the front of the car. He then saw a very familiar Game Shop that hadn't change compared with the Game Shop he has been here once before and discovered the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Jounouchi then parked his car in front of the house. Kaiba and he got out of the car.

"My kids are staying at the Game Shop," Jounouchi said, heading the door. Kaiba smiled and walked into the Game Shop after Jounouchi. Just when Jounouchi entered, two voices of boys immediately cheered and Kaiba saw two kids around six or seven years old ran into Jounouchi's lap. "Daddy! You came!"

"Hi sons!" Jounouchi smiled and patted each blond head twice. The kids then let him go and noticed Kaiba. They all looked at Kaiba, "Daddy? Is this your new friends?" they asked in unison.

Kaiba had a clear view of the kids. They were identical twins with blond hair that had the same style as Jounouchi, and with their faces, he could tell immediately that they were Jounouchi's sons. The different between them and Jounouchi was one of the kid had golden eyes, while the other one had a lighter shade of yellow. They both were wearing hoodies and long pants but the colors were different. The golden eyed kid was wearing a black hoodie and red pants while the yellow eyed kid was wearing a red hoodie and black pants. Kaiba thought he had an idea about who was Atemu and who was Hermos.

"He is not my new friends, sons," Jounouchi said making Kaiba tense. Jounouchi… didn't see him as friend? "He is my old friend and we haven't met for a very long time. Do any of you still remember Mokuba-san?"

`"We all do," the kids said in unison again and Kaiba now smiled relaxingly. "Is this friend of yours Noah-san's twin? He looks like Noah-san."

"No. But he is Mokuba-san's older brother."

"Oh…" The kids frowned in confusion, but then looked at Kaiba and grinned warmly at him. Jounouchi then stayed behind them and placed his hands on both the kids' shoulder. "His name is Kaiba Seto. I think you should call him… uhm…" he looked up at Kaiba.

"You two can call me Seto-san," Kaiba said smiling. The kids then nodded. "Seto-san!"

"Good. And uhm, Se—Kaiba. This is Atemu," Jounouchi said with a pat on the golden eyed kid's shoulder. "And this is Hermos." He patted on the other's shoulder.

Kaiba nodded at them. "Nice to meet you two, Atemu, Hermos." Then he looked up at Jounouchi. "You can call me Seto too. I don't mind."

Jounouchi smiled and nodded; suddenly he seemed like he just remembered something and looked down at the kids. "I forgot. Is Yugi-san here?"

"Yugi-san just received a call and went to the back room," Atemu said pointing at the door that leaded to the living room. "Sugoroku-jii-san's back is hurt, so he is resting in his room," added Hermos.

Jounouchi decided to wait for Yugi while the kids looked at Kaiba and Kaiba smiled back at them. They all had Jounouchi's spirit and seemed smart. "Seto-san, are you in America too?" Hermos asked.

"How do you know?" Kaiba smiled at them.

"Mokuba-san and Noah-san are all living in America. You're Mokuba-san's brother, so we think you were living in America too," Atemu answered.

"You two are really smart," Kaiba grinned and felt strange, as if it was the first time in his life he had done that and patted the kids' hair gently. "I do live in America, but now I am thinking about moving back to Domino. What do you think?"

"It's great. Then we could meet you many times right? Not just one time like we met Mokuba-san and Noah-san," the kids said cheerfully in unison again, making Kaiba wondered how they could do that. He nodded and looked at Jounouchi, and saw he was staring back at Kaiba in surprise. It was then that Yugi appeared at the back door.

"Jounouchi-kun. You came!" Yugi said, and then stopped when he noticed Kaiba. "Kaiba-kun?!"

Kaiba nodded and looked at Yugi. His greatest duelist still had the same hair style as he had back then. He was thin, but had grown and seemed stronger and his hair made him look taller than Jounouchi. Yugi really looked like a longtime hard-worker with semi-tan skin and his body even seemed more muscular than Jounouchi. The purple eyes looked sharper than before and somewhat reminded of the spirit inside him years ago. He didn't wear leather anymore, but was wearing a cream, loose turtle T-shirt with black jeans.

"Nice to meet you again, Yug," Kaiba said monotone. "I heard Mokuba said you had come to visit me once while I was still in the coma. I really appreciate it."

"It's nice to see you again—when you are awake," Yugi smiled and stepped close to Kaiba. "How are you doing? You just woke up from the coma about a month ago. Are you feeling okay now? I'm surprise to see you in Domino, especially this soon."

"I'm fine, I just feel a little bit weaker than before, and it's easy to feel tired, but not that bad." Kaiba replied, "I was bored in America when Mokuba refuse to let me do any work, so I decided to go to Domino to take a rest and see what you are doing."

"It's great. How long you are planning to stay here?" Yugi asked with a small, friendly smile.

"I have planned to stay here for a month. But now I changed my mind. I want to move back here."

"Wow." Yugi smiled, "Then I could see you until I'll go to Egypt in May. I would work there after then."

"So you'll move away?"

"Yeah. It's the requirement of my job," Yugi nodded.

Kaiba glanced at Jounouchi while the blond no longer noticed the conversation between him and Yugi. He was playing with his sons and the kids were too smart not be loud to interrupt the conversation. But then a loud sound growled from the three blonds… stomachs.

"Uhm…" Jounouchi blushed and looked up at Kaiba and Yugi. "My sons and I are hungry. I want to invite you two to the Western Domino restaurant for dinner. What would you say?"

Kaiba nodded when he realized he was hungry too, but Yugi's face saddened. "Sorry Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba-kun. I just received a call from my professor and already promised to meet him tonight. I can't come with you guys."

"It's okay. Maybe next time," Jounouchi smiled at Yugi and then looked at Kaiba. "Shall we go now?"

Kaiba nodded again while the kids cheered. Jounouchi then looked back at Yugi. "Then, see you again, Yugi. We're going now. Say 'hi' to jii-san to me."

"See you guys tomorrow. Good bye, Jounouchi-kun. Bye, Kaiba-kun. Bye, Atemu. Bye, Hermos."

"Goodbye, Yugi-san," the kids said in unison and looked at Jounouchi with shiny eyes. They obviously had waited for the meal long enough.

The four walked out of the Game shop and got in Jounouchi's car. He drove away after he placed his kids safely in the car seats. Kaiba heard the kids humming some kind of vital music and Jounouchi joined in, so he decided to not interrupt and kept silent and watched them. It like the family's time for the three, and Kaiba didn't know why but he felt glad that he could be here with them.

…

Kaiba would lie if he said he didn't like the current state. He was having dinner with the one he fell for many years ago and that person's sons and they even had a civilized conversation, things that he never thought he would have. He couldn't explain why he had feelings for the blond, but he could tell clearly that his feeling for Jounouchi only grew more when he met him again. He had wondered if it could be possible but he didn't care anymore. Right now he felt happy enough with it.

Atemu and Hermos liked him like Jounouchi had said, when Kaiba wondered why. They were friendly, cheerful and very innocent; they always talked with big smile on their faces as if they were the happiest kids in the world. Kaiba wondered what ways Jounouchi has used to raise them. Normally, when kids' lacked one of their parent's care they would become more of a depressive type than this. If Kaiba didn't know Jounouchi was a single father, he must think Jounouchi was having a happy family after watched his kids' expressions.

Kaiba didn't know if it was a good thing to know Jounouchi was still single. He did think he would have a chance with Jounouchi at first, but after hearing Jounouchi was asexual, the hope had faded away. Still, the conversation with Jounouchi made Kaiba think he would be satisfied enough to stay beside him and not doing anything further. He honestly thought so. He just didn't know if Jounouchi would still accept Kaiba in that way. After Kaiba had revealed that he had feeling for Jounouchi, the blond still acted as if Kaiba never said those words. Kaiba didn't know if it was a rejection or what…

Kaiba really liked Jounouchi's kids. It was not only because they were Jounouchi's but well… He liked their names. The names let him know Jounouchi didn't forget about what happened in the past when there was still magic and many mysterious things available. Their names made people who were involved in the events years ago so that they couldn't forget some certain person that had appeared and fought with them; even if they wouldn't be here anymore. Atemu, Hermos, Critias, Tiamisus, and many others names… Kaiba thought if Jounouchi have more than two kids, he might want to name them those names, and that thought made Kaiba chuckle.

One of the reasons Kaiba liked Jounouchi's kids was, they reminded him of Mokuba and him when the two were still kids. Surely Mokuba and he weren't twin, but they were as close as Atemu and Hermos were right now. The kids understood each other in a mysterious way that Kaiba couldn't explain. He didn't know how they could speak in unison without talking to each other first, as if they could read each other's mind. They supported each other, had a very close bond that no one could break up. And there was a bond between them and Jounouchi that Kaiba could see, that they lived for each other.

They didn't talk when they just arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't there back then when Kaiba was still here, but he could still tell it was one of the fancy one in Domino right now. However one thing that made it different than many other fancy restaurant was this restaurant had a playground zone for children. Kaiba figured why Jounouchi chose this restaurant instead of others.

When the food arrived as ordered, everybody started eating. Kaiba felt amusing when he saw the way Jounouchi was eating. Years ago when he set an eye on the blond, the most things from Jounouchi that took Kaiba's attention was how Jounouchi was eating. He noticed it many times at lunch in school, or two times when he held two tournaments. And comparing it with how Jounouchi was eating right now, it would be hard to believe that was one person.

And again, Kaiba only thought was that time was really passing too fast.

The kids, after they ate their food, had gone to the playground, letting Jounouchi and Kaiba finish eating. It was when Kaiba noticed a strange look from Jounouchi to him.

"Is there any problem?" Kaiba asked Jounouchi.

Jounouchi blinked, it seemed like he just noticed that he was staring at Kaiba. "Uhm… no. I was just thinking about when you said you would stay permanently at Domino."

"Is it bothering you?"

"No. Not really. I just wonder why you want to move back here…" Jounouchi replied honestly. "Yugi will move away in May. Anzu is in America right now. Otogi and Shizuka are somewhere around Europe. Hell, I can't tell where Honda is right now, if he is on the ground or the sky… He is a pilot, you know? So, technically, only I still stayed back at Domino."

"And that's exactly why I wanted to move back here," Kaiba nodded firmly.

Jounouchi froze, his eyes still stared at Kaiba but it seemed like his mind was blank. Kaiba bowed his head down a little bit and continued eating his food. When he looked up, he saw Jounouchi was still in the same state. Jounouchi then sighed, his eyes wandered to another direction.

"You know… You are the first person who still wants to stay with me after I rejected them." He paused for a moment, "It's not like I rejected you…" he added hurriedly. "It's just… I'm asexual, so… It's not fair for you if you want a long-term relationship with me. I can't give you what the normal person can. I don't know a thing about the relationship. I don't know how to love other people in the romantic way, or further…"

"Jounouchi," Kaiba interrupted with a low but firm voice. "I don't care if you are asexual or not. It's not what I like about you. I admit that I'm a normal person with needing, and I don't know if I would want it in the future with you. But I like you because it's you and I want to be with you, to be close to you." He stopped when he saw that Jounouchi had blushed. "And that's why I wanted to move back here. I just that I simply want to be able to meet you as much as I can in the future. You don't have to think so hard about that."

Jounouchi nodded, his face was still reddening as Kaiba smiled. He patted Jounouchi's hand that was resting on the table. "You don't have to worry about that right now. After all, we just met each other again after many years. No need to rush."

"You're right. Guess I'm thinking too much," Jounouchi smiled sheepishly.

"No, it's because you just care for others too much and don't care about yourself. I think it's not that you can't love someone, it because you think you are asexual, you hold back your feeling so that you don't fall for anybody. You're afraid you can't give what the partner wants in a relationship, so you never opened yourself up and refused everybody who had an interest in you. You should loosen yourself up and give it a chance. How about you think about it and give us a try for our relationship?"

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba while his smile was still on his face. Kaiba looked at him solemnly, but not too hard to make the blond feel uneasy and waited for the answer. Jounouchi's smile then changed to a snicker.

"You know, Kai- Seto. I have never thought that one day you would be the one who's willing to give a try with me even though you know about my state. It's strange, but it's stranger when I feel like I like it." Jounouchi chuckled; his brown eyes looked at Kaiba. "I think I will give it a try too."

Kaiba's mouth went as wide as a smile, feeling a strong wave of happiness truck though his brain. He too, just yesterday, had never expected that when he went back to Domino, he would have a chance to be with the one that he liked a long time ago. He still thought about Jounouchi sometimes in the past, when he had not yet fallen into the coma, but he always shoved the thought away, hoped that the work in his company and some benefits he had with the other guys could eraser that thought. When he woke up from the coma and knew that he had lost six years just lying on a bed and did nothing, he felt as if he had wasted too much time. He had thought about Jounouchi a few times after the coma, but thinking that Jounouchi now might have married or something. He also had expected that he would run into Jounouchi when he came back Domino, but had thought that when he met Jounouchi again, the feeling inside him would fade away.

But, no. When he first saw Jounouchi inside the office room, the change of Jounouchi's appearance had made his heart skip a beat. When he knew Jounouchi was still available and didn't have anyone, Kaiba was sure it was his chance to be with the blond. He didn't care if Jounouchi was asexual and that the blond didn't like sex or not. He also saw the problem Jounouchi had was worrying, but he didn't want to think hard at that moment. He was happy enough to have Jounouchi now, knowing that Jounouchi had agreed to go out with him. He would think about the other things later, and he believed he could figure something out that would be best for him and Jounouchi but with the two still being together.

Kaiba then suggested that since they started dating, they should know more about each other. Jounouchi agreed. Since this was the first time the two had ever dated even though two of them were all twenty seven, they had no idea what the normal people would do when they were dating. Jounouchi told Kaiba about his family. Kaiba had known faintly about Jounouchi's situation before, that his parents were divorced and he had lived with his father. Jounouchi revealed to Kaiba that his father had died about five years ago, caused by the alcohol that still remained in his body even thought he had stopped drinking when Jounouchi was in high school. His mother had re-married years ago, and Shizuka had moved out when she started attending High School. She had lived with Jounouchi and his father and they had a good relationship. It turned out that Jounouchi was more introvert than Kaiba had thought. He didn't have any new close friends aside from Yugi and his old friends. Yugi had traveled to other countries. Honda as a pilot was also never staying at one place for too long. Anzu lived permanently in America and only come back to visit when she knew all of her friends would be there at Domino. Bakura went back to England after High School and never showed up but just sent mail to Jounouchi every month and only came back once. Later, Shizuka, after graduated from college, had moved out with her boyfriend, who was no other than Otogi and worked for his company. They traveled a lot, and after the last time Jounouchi met them at New Year's, he heard from them that they were in Europe right now.

After his friends had moved away, Jounouchi focused on only his work and his sons. He only had Sugoroku as his 'friend', and was used to inviting the old man to go out with his family (aka Jounouchi himself and his sons) to this restaurant on the holidays. Jounouchi also told Kaiba about his life and had asked Kaiba about Kaiba's life, but Kaiba really had nothing much to tell Jounouchi back. His life only focused on the work at KaibaCorp, and Kaiba spent his time with Mokuba. Sometimes he had free time and if he was _needed_, he would go to his 'benefit partners'. Those things Kaiba had told Jounouchi even before Jounouchi had asked and Jounouchi already knew about his past that he was adopted to become a Kaiba when he was child. Later, when Kaiba discovered about Noah's file in KaibaCorp's data, he had tried to make an android body for his stepbrother but before he could finish it, he had fallen into the accident. Those things Jounouchi already knew too. When Kaiba talked quickly about himself, Jounouchi chuckled and told him that he was right that Kaiba's life was really boring. Jounouchi confessed to him that he had told Mokuba if Kaiba woke up from coma, Mokuba should find someone for Kaiba to date to make his life brighter. He didn't know if he should feel sad for Kaiba when Kaiba decided to end up with someone like Jounouchi.

But Kaiba didn't regret it. He even felt as if he was a lucky man that he still had a chance to be with Jounouchi after the eleven years that they had missed. He didn't know if he should let Jounouchi know that he was very excited, thinking about their relationship and how it would develop into the future. He was sure it would be great.

After the dinner, Jounouchi asked Kaiba if he wanted Jounouchi to drive him back to his mansion. Kaiba asked Jounouchi in return that if he could stay at Jounouchi's house. His luggage had been delivery back to his mansion, but he didn't like the idea of staying at his huge house alone, especially when he did not yet want to say goodbye to Jounouchi. Honestly, he really wanted to stay close to the blond, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

Jounouchi laughed and agreed, said that it was no problem since tomorrow would be the weekend. However, he still drove Kaiba back to his mansion to get some clothes. The kids had been impressed when they saw Kaiba's mansion and Kaiba promised them that he would bring them to his house to play next time. After all, he still was not allowed to work, and he thought that taking care of them instead of letting them stay at Yugi's house when Jounouchi was at work would be an interesting idea.

In the end they arrived at Jounouchi's house, or he should say, Jounouchi's apartment. It was the most expensive area in Domino, not too strange for someone who working at floor fifty-two of KaibaCorp as Jounouchi did. Inside Jounouchi's apartment were two bedrooms, a large living room with a small corner made as a desk-working area for Jounouchi, a kitchen and a dining room. The house was too clean for the fact that even they didn't have any woman living here but two small boys instead. He could understand. Jounouchi had to go to work at eight in the morning, dragged his sons with him and gave them up at Yugi's house, and then went straight to work. His work ended at five in the afternoon, and he needed about twenty minutes to get back to Yugi's house, and twenty more minutes to drive home. In other words, they had little time at home.

After the dinner and the small trip to Kaiba's mansion, when the four arrived back at Jounouchi's house, it was nearly nine in the evening. The kids seemed tired but they still took a shower together before they went to their bedroom. Jounouchi made a quick check on the stock of KaibaCorp when the kids were still in the shower, then hurried up and prepared the bed for them. Kaiba followed him, and saw that inside the kids' room were two full-size beds that were placed next to each other. However, Jounouchi just prepared one bed for them, while the other bed was full with toys and plushies. Kaiba didn't understand why they needing two full-size beds when the kids could have enough room in one bed.

Seeing the question in Kaiba's eyes, Jounouchi explained for him that the kids liked to sleep next to each other, so he bought for them the full-size beds so they could fit sleeping together in one bed. But he knew they would grow in the future, so he bought two.

Jounouchi stuck Atemu and Hermos on the beds and made sure they were all sleeping before he went out of their room. Kaiba had left the room when the kids were done bathing. He now started to feel exhausted because of the lack of resting after the long night. He sat half-lying on Jounouchi's couch, and smiled at Jounouchi when the blond appeared back in the living room.

"You seem tired," Jounouchi said. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Kaiba blinked one in surprise, while Jounouchi stood there waiting for the answer. After a minute of the brunet failing to reply, Jounouchi just realized how wrong his question was, his face reddened. "Eh, I mean… You are surely still weak after the coma, so I figure it would be better if you sleep in my bed. After all, it's a king-size bed, so it should be no problem if we sleep together." Then he paused, "Or if you are not used to sleeping with anybody, I could go to the couch and leave the whole bed for you."

The CEO chuckled slightly and nodded. "It's okay. We can share the bed; I have no problem sleeping with others." He knew it was a lie. He never slept with anybody aside from Mokuba when Mokuba wanted to sleep with him when he was child. But lately, he only slept alone. Even after he had sex and was tired, he would still leave the hotels and went back to his house to sleep but never stayed with any of the guys he had paid to have sex with.

He would have lied if he said he didn't look forward tp sleeping with Jounouchi, even it meant in the most innocent way.

Jounouchi smiled brightly, and then told Kaiba to take a bath first. When Kaiba finished bathing, the blond told him go to his room and rest while he went to bath. Kaiba then walked into Jounouchi's room. The room was about the same size as the kids' room, but with a different display. The kids' room was full with toys and kids' stuffs, and seemed colorful with light green mixed with yellow and orange's wall. Jounouchi's room had dark green wall and… empty. He just saw the huge king size bed in the middle of the room with a red and black blanket. Next to the bed was a small table with a lamp on it. Jounouchi's apartment was on the highest floor of this building, with a large glass window that could see through the whole city outside, that now was fill with yellow dim lights all over the darkness. Hesitating a little bit, Kaiba lied down on the side of the bed, and then closed his eyes to relax. He thought he could smell Jounouchi's scent as he was lying there.

It was too peaceful. Kaiba loved every minute after he had met Jounouchi again, especially right now. He could imagine that Jounouchi would walk in at any moment, with a body that was still a little bit wet from the shower, and he would lie down next to Kaiba. He tried to stop himself from becoming aroused when thinking about that. After all Jounouchi was still asexual. He would not want any erotic, physical touching.

He heard the screak of the door opened and slowly opened his eyes, and looked longingly at Jounouchi, who just appeared behind the door. Jounouchi was more attractive than Kaiba had imagined in the black robe with blond hair that still seemed wet. His pale, peachy skin looked soft and shiny with long legs that were half showing, half hiding under the robe. Kaiba stared at Jounouchi without taking his eyes off when Jounouchi coming close to him. He wondered why a pretty creation like Jounouchi had to be asexual, but thinking that if Jounouchi was not he might have been with others people and Kaiba wouldn't have had any chance to be with him. He didn't like that thinking.

Jounouchi climbed on the other side of the bed and lied down, smiling at Kaiba all the time since he had just appeared in the room. Kaiba was trying his hardest to not jump at the blond and smiled back. Jounouchi unfolded the blanket and snuggled under it. When he saw Kaiba still lying unmoving, he sat up and wrapped the blanket that he was using around Kaiba's body. The two now were lying together under a blanket, and to make the two have enough room under it, they had to move closer to each other. Kaiba was still looking at Jounouchi lovingly; he hesitated a little bit before he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's back. Seeing no objection, he then leaned close to Jounouchi and kissed him slightly on his forehead, where there were still some water droplets on it.

"Good night, Katsuya," he whispered before he dropped his head back to his pillow and closed his eyes, while his arms were still around Jounouchi, as he started drifting off to sleep. He smiled when he heard a small, timid voice whisper back in his ear and some soft thing ghosted around his cheek, but was already asleep and couldn't figure what it was.

"Good night, Seto."

.

.

.

_**-End-**_

* * *

(*) Well yeah, this is the real truth: Jounouchi is officially older than Kaiba. In fact Kaiba is the youngest one comparing to the others in Yugi's group (doesn't count Mokuba and Shizuka) and Jounouchi is the oldest one. In dubbed version 4kids changed Kaiba's age so he is older than the others by 2 years old, but… :)


End file.
